Ulang Tahun Ku Yang Ke-18
by Azi-chan
Summary: Au. Sasuke Vo'p/Tentang ulang tahun Sasuke yang ke-18 yang dikerjai semua teman nya dan juga kekasihnya. bagaimana ceritanya?/"Seorang ketua OSIS telat masuk ke kelas nya? kenapa terlambat heuh?"/"Hey teman-teman, Sasuke mau traktir kita di kantin. Ayo kita ke kantin."/"kamu harus membersihkan kantin juga dapur nya"/"Kamu lupa sesuatu ya, Sasuke-kun?"/#HBDSasuke/Rnr?


Yang telah membaca cerita Kejutan Untuk Sang Kekasih karangan yang membuat cerita ini pasti tau siapa aku. Sudah di baca? Atau belum?

Hmm... belum ya. Baiklah aku akan memperkenalkan diri.

Aku Uchiha Sasuke, aku berumur 17 tahun ah bukan aku sekarang sudah berusia 18 tahun karena kemarin aku berulang tahun dan aku sekarang sudah kelas XII. Sebentar lagi aku akan keluar dari sekolah ini. Di cerita kejutan untuk sang kekasih, aku adalah seorang ketua OSIS dan kekasih dari Sakura juga aku yang merencanakan untuk mengerjai dia saat dia berulang tahun yang ke 17. Dan aku kemarin kena karma darinya.

Karma? Apa maksud nya?

Ya... waktu kemarin aku lupa bahwa kemarin itu tanggal 23 Juli dan aku berulang tahun. Dan jadinya aku dikerjai oleh anggota OSIS, teman sekelas ku dan kekasih ku sendiri. Itu namanya karma bukan? Atau pembalasan? Hah sudahlah.

Mau tau cerita saat aku dikerjai kemarin oleh teman-teman ku dan kekasih ku itu? ini lah cerita nya.

**Ulang Tahun Ku Yang Ke-18**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Pairings : Sasuke U. & Sakura H.**

**Warning : AU, semi OOC, mungkin TYPO(s), DLL.**

Pagi yang cerah. Aku berangkat sekolah jalan kaki sendirian. Kenapa sendirian? Tidak bersama kekasih mu? hah, rumah kami berlawanan arah, jadi kami tidak bareng. Tapi, kami sudah janjian untuk bertemu di dekat halte bis. Dan sekarang aku sudah sampai di halte bis menunggu kekasih ku itu datang. Beberapa menit kemudian, ck, aku sudah menunggu dia sepuluh menit tapi dia belum datang juga. Drrt... Drrt... kurasa handphone yang berada di saku celana ku ini bergetar. Aku mengambil handphone ku dan membuka satu sms, dari Sakura. **'Sasuke-**_**kun**_**, **_**gomen**_** aku gak bisa berangkat bareng sama Sasuke-**_**kun**_** soalnya tadi **_**tousan**_** ngantar aku kesekolah. maaf ya baru ngasih tau (^_^)v'**

APAAA?! Aku menunggu di sini selama sepuluh menit dia malah meninggalkan ku? grrr, kalau dia bukan kekasih ku, aku akan membenci nya seumur hidup dan tidak akan percaya lagi padanya. Dan sekarang jam berapa? Aku lihat jam tangan ku dan terpampang jam tujuh lebih sepuluh menit. Huaaa, sekolah akan ditutup jam setengah delapan. Dari sini kesekolah sekitar 15 sampai 20 menitan. Aku langsung lari menuju sekolah ku. Takut-takut nya terlambat. Bisa gawat kan kalau ketua OSIS terlambat kesekolah hanya karena menunggu sang pacar?

Huah... akhirnya sampai juga di depan sekolah. Ku lihat jam tangan ku sudah menujukkan 7 lebih 25 menit. Untunglah aku tidak terlambat. Aku langsung berjalan dengan stay cool nya menuju sekolah. Aku disekolah disukai oleh banyak siswi. Mungkin karena aku ganteng dan pintar juga menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS mungkin. Buktinya saat aku berjalan menuju kelas ku mereka semua menatap ku dengan tatapan kagum. Tapi aku hanya cuek saja.

Saat aku sudah di kelas dan duduk di bangku, tiba-tiba Naruto teman sebangku ku sekaligus anggota OSIS datang menghampiri ku dan duduk di bangku nya, di samping ku. "Teme, tadi di panggil sama Asuma-_sensei_ di ruang OSIS" ucap Naruto.

Aku langsung beranjak dari duduk ku dan pergi dari kelas. Entah kenapa perasaan ku tiba-tiba tidak enak begini. Ada apa ya? hah, kuharap tidak terjadi apa-apa. Setelah sampai di ruang OSIS, ku lihat Asuma-_sensei _sedang membaca koran di kursi yang biasa aku duduki ketika anggota OSIS mengadakan rapat. Aku berjalan menghampiri nya. "Asuma-_sensei_, Naruto bilang anda memanggil saya. Ada apa?" tanya ku.

Asuma-_sensei _langsung menatap ku. "Iya. Tadi kita rapat untuk mengadakan sebuah porak. Tapi kamu belum datang. Jadi, _sensei_ memanggil mu hanya untuk memberitahukan mu itu saja." ucap Asuma-_sensei _cuek.

Hah? mengadakan rapat tanpa sepengetahuan ku? dan aku baru tau juga bahwa anggota OSIS akan mengadakan porak? aku merasa tidak berguna menjadi ketua OSIS. Aku mendecak kesal. "Oh ya, sekalian bereskan ruang OSIS ini. Sedikit berantakan." Ucap Asuma-_sensei _sembari beranjak dari duduk nya.

Hah? bereskan ruang OSIS? Ku lihat meja yang banyak kertas berserakan dimana-mana. Lantai yang agak kotor. Dan lain-lain deh. "Tapi Asuma-_sensei_, sebentar lagi pelajaran akan di mulai." Protes ku pada Asuma-_sensei._

"Bilang saja sama _sensei _mu nanti kalau kamu datang terlambat karena disuruh Asuma-_sensei._" Ucap Asuma-_sensei _acuh dan langsung pergi meninggalkan ku sendiri di ruang OSIS ini.

Mau tak mau aku harus membersihkan ruang OSIS ini. Daripada aku menolak, nanti jadi berabe deh masalah nya dan aku di cap sebagai ketua OSIS yang tidak mau menuruti perintah dari pembina OSIS.

.

Fuih, akhirnya selesai juga aku membersihkan ruang OSIS ini. Rapat kok sampai membuat ruangan OSIS ini berantakan? Aneh banget. Aku lihat jam tangan ku sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 lebih 50 menit. Aku telat masuk kelas 20 menit. Aku langsung keluar dari ruang OSIS. Setelah menutup ruang OSIS, aku langsung berlari menuju kelas ku yang terletak di lantai paling atas yaitu lantai 3. Capek banget coba aku lari-lari dari bawah ke atas. Setelah sampai di depan kelas, aku mengatur nafas ku dulu. Karena aku ngos-ngosan habis lari.

Setelah nafas ku tidak ngos-ngosan lagi aku membuka pintu kelas ku dan terlihat Anko-_sensei _sedang menulis sesuatu di papan tulis. Semua orang yang ada di kelas langsung menatap ku dengan tatapan bingung. Aku menatap satu persatu teman-teman ku itu dan terakhir aku menatap Anko-_sensei _yang menatap ku bingung juga. "Seorang ketua OSIS telat masuk ke kelas nya? kenapa terlambat heuh?" tanya nya.

"Tadi aku disuruh oleh Asuma-_sensei_." Ucap ku mencoba tenang sembari memasang wajah datar. Mempertahankan image gitu.

Anko-_sensei _langsung mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Lalu dia mengisyaratkan ku untuk mendekat kepada nya. Aku langsung mendekat kepadanya dan dia langsung menyodorkan buku juga spidol kepada ku. Apa maksud nya? "Karena kamu telat masuk ke pelajaran ku, tolong lanjutkan tulisan ku di papan tulis ini." ucap nya kalem.

APAAA? Aku paling tidak suka kalau di suruh menulis catatan di papan tulis. Kalau menulis jawaban sih tak apa, ini menulis se papan tulis hanya untuk catatan saja yang belum tentu suka di baca oleh para murid-muridnya. padahal tinggal photocopy saja. "Kan ada sekertaris kelas, _sensei." _Ucap ku sembari menunjuk sekertaris kelas ku.

Dia mengangkat bahu nya entah kenapa. "Kenapa? kau menolak?" tanya Anko-_sensei_ sedikit galak.

Aku langsung mengambil buku juga spidol dari Anko-_sensei _dengan tidak rela. Seketika itu juga teman sekelas ku ini ada yang tertawa, ada yang cekikikan, ah pokoknya seperti ngejek gitu deh. Mereka semua tau bahwa aku tidak suka menulis catatan di papan tulis. Aku mulai melanjutkan tulisan Anko-_sensei_ di papan tulis ini dengan tidak rela sekali. Benar-benar memalukan.

.

Akhirnya istirahat telah tiba. Tiba-tiba ada seorang menepuk pundak ku, aku langsung menatap kepada orang yang telah menepuk pundak ku ini. Naruto-dobe. "Apa?" tanya ku datar.

"Teme, jajan yuk ke kantin? Teme traktir aku ya?" ajak nya.

"Hn. Gak mau."

"Ayolah teme." Ucapnya sedikit memohon.

Grr, dia itu kalau bukan sahabat ku sudah aku tendang dia dari sini. Aku paling tidak suka melihat dia kalau sudah menatap ku seperti itu. jijik. "Baiklah." Ucap ku.

Ah palingan dia pengen di traktiran ramen saja di kantin. Udah itu aja. Naruto-dobe langsung tersenyum senang dan dia langsung berlari ke depan kelas. "Hey teman-teman, Sasuke mau traktir kita di kantin. Ayo kita ke kantin." Teriak Naruto di depan kelas sukses membuat ku terbelalak.

"Wah? Terimakasih Sasuke." ucap salah satu teman kelas ku.

Naruto-dobe langsung keluar dari kelas di ikuti oleh teman satu kelas ku. APAA? Kenapa jadi seperti ini. awas ya kau Naruto-dobe. Aku langsung berlari menyusul mereka. Saat aku akan menyusul teman sekelas ku, tiba-tiba ada seorang memanggil nama ku. Aku langsung menghentikan lari ku dan ku lihat ke belakang. Ternyata yang memanggil ku adalah Sakura. Dia berjalan menghampiri ku bersama sahabat nya, Yamanaka Ino. "Sasuke-_kun_." ucap nya sembari tersenyum manis kepada ku.

"Hn. Ada apa?" ucap ku sembari memasang wajah datar.

"Dingin banget sih sama pacar sendiri." Ucapnya sembari mencubit lengan ku.

"Aduh-aduh. Iya-iya maaf, ada apa?" tanya ku sembari melepaskan cubitan nya.

"Aku mau minta maaf karena kita tidak jadi berangkat bareng ke sekolah. Soalnya tadi aku diajak oleh _tousan_ untuk berangkat bareng. Kan jarang _tousan_ ngajak aku berangkat kesekolah." Ucap nya memasang wajah bersalah.

Aku menepuk kepalanya dan mengusap rambut nya dengan lembut. "Iya tidak apa kok." Ucap ku sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Uhuk-uhuk, aku jadi obat nyamuk." Ucap Sahabat nya Sakura, Ino.

Aku langsung melepaskan tangan ku yang tadinya mengusap rambut Sakura. Aku tatap Sakura yang ternyata dia bersemu karena perlakuan ku tadi. Dia memang lucu. "Tadi Sasuke-_kun _tidak terlambat kan datang ke sekolah?" tanya nya.

"Begitulah." Ucap ku.

Aku hampir terlambat karena mu, Sakura! "Syukurlah kalau begitu. Sudah ya, aku sama Ino mau ke kelas dulu. Jaa~" ucap nya pamit.

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala. Sakura dan Ino langsung pergi dari hadapan ku. Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu apa ya? Aku terdiam memikirkan sesuatu. Aku melupakan apa ya? setelah berpikir 5 menit, aku baru menyadari sesuatu. Naruto-dobe dan teman sekelas ku pergi ke kantin. Aku langsung berlari menuju kantin. Ini semua gara-gara Sakura lagi aku sampai lupa pada Naruto-dobe dan teman sekelas ku yang mengira aku mentraktir mereka. Setelah sampai kantin, aku mencari-cari teman sekelas ku dan terlihat mereka di bangku panjang sedang makan sembari tertawa-tawa. Mereka sudah membeli makanan?!

Aku berjalan menghampiri mereka. Ya ampun, mereka membeli makan nya banyak sekali. "Eh Sasuke, makasih ya sudah mentraktir kita semua." Ucap salah satu teman ku sembari menepuk-nepuk tangan ku.

Aku hanya menatap nya kesal. "Terimakasih ya, Sasuke." ucap teman sekelas ku serempak.

Huh, ya sudahlah. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Jadi aku terpaksa HARUS mentraktir mereka semua. Kalau mereka bukan teman sekelas ku, aku sudah membunuh mereka satu-satu. Untung saja aku bawa dompet dan isi dompet ku banyak uang. Hehe. Setelah makanan mereka habis, teman sekelasku perlahan-lahan mulai pergi dari kantin dan meninggalkan ku sendirian. Aku memesan makanan juga dan mulai memakan makanan ku. Ku lihat jam tangan yang bertengger di tangan kanan ku, setengah jam lagi istirahat akan berakhir.

Setelah menghabiskan makanan ku, aku menghampiri ibu kantin. "Kamu ketua OSIS kan yang mentraktir anak-anak tadi?" ucap ibu kantin sembari menunjuk bangku yang tadi di duduki oleh teman sekelas ku.

Aku menganggukkan kepala ku dengan tenang nya. "Aku harus membayar berapa bu kantin?" tanya ku.

"Semua nya –blabla- yen." Ucap ibu kantin.

Aku langsung merogoh celana ku, dan di saku celana ku cuma ada handphone saja. Aku merogoh semua saku celana ku. Kenapa tidak ada dompet? Apa tertinggal di rumah? Aku menatap ibu kantin yang sedang menunggu ku. "Kenapa?" tanya nya.

"Sepertinya aku meninggalkan dompet ku di ransel. Bolehkan saya kembali dulu ke kelas?" tanya ku.

"Bohong. Ibu tidak percaya. Kamu harus bayar sekarang juga." ucap ibu kantin itu galak.

Aku tau ibu kantin ini terkenal sekali galaknya apalagi galak nya akan muncul kalau ada murid yang ngutang sama dia. Masa aku harus ngutang dulu sama ibu kantin ini? apa aku harus memberinya jaminan dulu dengan handphone ku ini? "Kalau ibu gak percaya, saya memberikan handphone saya sebagai jaminan." Ucap ku sembari menyodorkan handphone ku kearah nya.

Dia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Karena kamu tidak mau membayar jajanan teman mu itu dengan uang, kamu harus membersihkan kantin juga dapur nya. Sekarang juga." ucap nya galak.

WADUUUUUH! Kenapa hari ini aku dijadikan babu? Aku ini ketua OSIS bukan cleaning service! "Tapi ibu kantin, nanti ada pelajaran lagi." Ucap ku sedikit memohon.

"Siapa suruh gaya-gayaan mau mentraktir teman sekelas nyatanya kagak bawa uang. Cepat bersihkan." Ucapnya sembari memberiku sapu.

Aku langsung menerima sapu itu dengan tidak rela. Ini semua gara-gara Naruto-dobe. DOBE AKU AKAN MEMBALASNYA NANTI, AWAS SAJA YA! Aku langsung membersihkan kantin ini dengan kesal dan tidak rela. TIDAK RELAAAAA!

.

Setengah jam aku membersihkan kantin yang kotor beserta dapurnya yang kotor nya amit-amit sekali. Capek banget sumpah. Aku ingin minum tapi aku gak bawa uang untuk beli minum. Bayar untuk traktiran teman saja ya membersihkan kantin juga dapur nya. Image ku sebagai ketua OSIS hancur sudah. Ini semua gara-gara teman sekelas ku. "Wah terimakasih ya ketua OSIS, kamu telah membersihkan kantin juga dapur nya sampai bersih." Ucap ibu kantin kesenangan.

"Hn. Jadi kita impas ya, hutang ku sudah lunas." Ucap ku.

"Iya-iya. Lain kali kalau mau mentraktir teman periska dulu dompet." Ucap nya.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Ibu kantin mengambil sesuatu dalam kulkas. Ternyata sebuah botol plastik yang berisi air. Dia memberikan botol itu kepada ku. "Nih buat kamu." Ucap nya.

Aku langsung menerimanya. Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, aku langsung minum ini air dengan cepat nya. "Ibu kantin, saya permisi ke kelas dulu." Ucap ku.

Dia menganggukkan kepalanya. Lalu aku pergi meninggalkan kantin dan berjalan menuju kelas ku yang berada di lantai 3. Iya lantai 3. Sedangkan kantin ada di lantai 1. Setelah sampai di depan kelas dan masuk ke dalam kelas, disana ada Ebisu-_sensei_ sedang menerangkan pembelajaran yang dia berikan. Semua mata menatap kepada ku dan tiba-tiba saja teman sekelas ku tertawa. Sampai-sampai ada yang ketawa dengan kerasnya dan ngakak gitu deh. "Sasuke, kenapa baju mu kotor dan berantakan? Mana penampilan mu sebagai ketua OSIS?" ucap Ebisu-_sensei._

Aku menatap baju ku yang kotor dan berantakan sekali. "Aku permisi dulu." Ucap ku sembari keluar dari kelas.

Aku berlari menuju WC laki-laki dan ku lihat diri ku di pantulan cermin. Gila, penampilan ku tidak mencerminkan sebagai ketua OSIS. Rambut yang berantakan, wajah yang kotor, baju kusut dan acak-acakan. Argh! Gila. Aku langsung buru-buru merapihkan diri. Setelah beberapa menit merapihkan diri, aku langsung melihat ke arah cermin. Sempurna. Aku langsung keluar dari WC dan berjalan menuju kelas. Saat masuk ke kelas, Ebisu-_sensei _juga semua teman sekelas menatap ku dan langsung bertepuk tangan. "Nah gitu dong penampilan sebagai ketua OSIS. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kamu terlambat masuk ke pelajaran ku?" tanya Ebisu-_sensei._

Apa aku harus kasih tau Ebisu-_sensei_ bahwa aku telat masuk ke pelajaran nya karena aku sudah membersihkan kantin dan dapur nya? gak akan aku kasih tau dia. Aku menghela nafas. "Tadi ada sedikit masalah." Ucap ku singkat, datar dan jelas.

"Oh seperti sudah, kamu duduk di bangku mu. Kita lanjutkan pelajaran nya." ucap Ebisu-_sensei._

Ebisu-_sensei_ memang baik. Untung aku adalah anak kebanggaan nya. Gak kaya Anko-_sensei, _aku bukan anak kebanggaan nya.

.

Akhirnya jam pelajaran sekolah telah berakhir. Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang untuk membersihkan diri dan menenangkan diri. Aku merasa hari ini sial sekali. Semoga besok dan seterusnya tidak terjadi lagi seperti ini. Aku tidak mau. Aku menatap teman sebangku ku, Naruto-dobe. Dia yang membuat masalah tadi. Karena dia aku disuruh membersihkan kantin dan dapur. "Dobe, apa maksud mu tadi aku akan mentraktir sekelas heuh?" tanya ku sinis.

"Apa teme? Maaf aku sedang buru-buru." Ucap nya sembari mengambil ransel nya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas dengan terburu-buru.

"Heh Dobe tung-" "Sasuke kamu piket hari ini." potong salah satu teman perempuan sekelas ku.

Iya aku tau aku sekarang piket kelas. Jadi mau tak mau aku harus membersihkan kelas. Entah kenapa hari ini aku jadi sering membersihkan ruangan. Setelah membereskan kelas bersama teman sekelas ku yang piket hari ini, aku langsung mengambil ransel ku dan berjalan menuju ruang OSIS. Aku harus mengamati anggota OSIS yang sedang piket.

Saat sudah sampai di depan ruang OSIS, kenapa pintu ruang OSIS di tutup saat jam pulang seperti ini? Enggak biasanya. Aku membuka ruang OSIS dan ternyata disana semua anggota OSIS ada disini. Apa ada rapat? Aku menghampiri mereka yang sedang berbincang-bincang. Ketika aku bergabung bersama mereka, entah kenapa mereka langsung terdiam dan menatap ku kesal. Kenapa mereka semua menatap ku seperti itu? bahkan disini juga ada Asuma-_sensei._ "Sasuke, kamu itu sebagai ketua OSIS kemana saja? kenapa kamu terlambat ke sini? padahal Naruto sudah memberitahu mu kan?" tanya Asuma-_sensei._

"Iya nih, teme kemana aja kamu?" ucap Naruto-dobe.

Hah? naruto-dobe memberitahu ku apa? Perasaan dia tidak memberitahu ku apa-apa. Dan lagi, ada apa ini? enggak biasanya semua anggota OSIS ada di ruang OSIS semua ketika tidak ada rapat. "Dobe tidak memberitahu ku apa-apa." Ucap ku jujur.

"Dia tidak mendengarkan ku,_ sensei._" Ucap Naruto kepada Asuma-_sensei._

Aku menatap Naruto-dobe kesal. Dia memang tidak memberitahu ku apa-apa. "Kamu lupa sesuatu ya, Sasuke-_kun?_" tanya Sakura yang sekarang berdiri di samping ku.

Aku menatap nya dan menggelengkan kepala ku. "Lupa apa?" tanya ku.

"Dia memang lupa." Ucap Naruto-dobe sembari menggelengkan kepala nya.

"Hal penting seperti itu dia lupa." Ucap salah satu anggota OSIS.

"Kita kecewa ya!" ucap Temari memasang wajah sedikit kecewa.

Ada apa sih? aku lupa apa ya? hal penting apa sih? "Hal penting apa?" tanya ku penasaran.

"Dia memang lupa. Kami kecewa kepada mu sebagai ketua OSIS, Sasuke." ucap Asuma-_sensei_ menatap ku kecewa.

Aku menatap semua anggota OSIS menatap ku dengan tatapan kecewa juga. "Biarkan dia merenung sendirian disini saja. Kita ke lapang saja yuk!" ucap Sakura.

Bahkan Sakura kekasih ku sendiri tidak memberitahu ku hal penting yang mereka maksud. Asuma-_sensei_ dan anggota OSIS langsung pergi dari ruang OSIS meninggalkan ku sendirian. Aku duduk di kursi yang ada di sana dan merenung. "Emang aku lupa apa?" gumam ku.

Sudah lima menit aku merenung mengingat hal penting yang mereka maksud. Ah iya, mungkin itu yang mereka maksud. Sekarang aku tau. Aku langsung keluar dari ruang OSIS dan mencari anggota OSIS. Sakura bilang mereka pergi ke lapang. Aku langsung berlari menuju lapang dan disana ada Asuma-_sensei _sedang mengobrol dengan anggota OSIS. Aku menghampiri mereka. Mereka langsung menatap ku. "Aku sudah ingat hal penting itu." ucap ku.

"Apa coba?" ucap Temari.

"Rapat untuk porak kan?" ucap ku.

Seketika itu juga ada yang menatap ku aneh, kecewa dan seperti emm... menahan ketawa mungkin? "Salah. Masa sih kamu gak tau hal yang penting kamu lupakan?" ucap Temari.

"Mungkin saking sibuk nya dia lupa akan hal itu." ucap Naruto.

Ternyata bukan ya? terus apa coba. Aku penasaran, hal penting itu apa?! "Aku nyerah, aku tidak tau." ucap ku jujur.

"Coba ingat-ingat deh, Sasuke." ucap Asuma-_sensei _berdiri di depan ku.

Semua anggota OSIS langsung mengelilingi ku dan mereka berkata "Ayo Sasuke ingat kembali." "Masa sih lupa." Ya seperti itu lah kata mereka. "Aku gak tau." teriak ku frustasi sembari mengacak-acak rambut ku. Aku pusing.

"Kita kasih tau saja deh. Kasian." Ucap Kiba.

Aku langsung menatap Kiba dan menatap memohon kepada nya. Semua anggota OSIS juga Asuma-_sensei _langsung menghela nafas dan menatap ku dengan tatapan aneh. "Baiklah kita beritahu dia." Ucap Asuma-_sensei._

"Kamu melupakan sesuatu bahwa hari ini adalah tanggal 23 Juli." Ucap Temari.

"Emang kalau tanggal 23 Juli kenapa?" ucap ku.

Seketika itu juga Asuma-_sensei _dan anggota OSIS yang berdiri di depan ku langsung pindah ke samping dan di depan ku ada Sakura yang membawa sebuah kue tart yang besar dan di atas nya ada lilin berbentuk 18. Juga disamping nya ada Naruto-dobe yang sedang tertawa-tawa. Dan di belakang ada teman sekelas ku. "Nah, kamu lupa bahwa sekarang kamu ulang tahun yang ke 18 belas." Teriak anggota OSIS bersamaan.

Seketika itu juga anggota OSIS dan teman sekelas ku langsung tertawa-tawa. Bahkan mereka sampai ngakak gitu. Jadi aku dikerjai gitu? Aku langsung menatap kesal dan tajam kearah mereka semua. Aku mengepalkan tangan ku kuat-kuat. Sabar Sasuke, sabar. Sakura berjalan menghampiri ku dan tertawa. "_Otanjoubi omedetou, _Sasuke-_kun. _maaf kami telah mengerjai mu dari pagi hingga sekarang" ucap nya.

Hah? jadi dari awal saat Sakura tidak bisa berangkat ke sekolah bersama ku itu, aku dikerjai gitu? Benar-benar nih. "Sasuke, maafkan kami ya. kami ingin mengerjai mu sesekali. Kami lihat kamu selalu saja serius dengan jabatan mu sebagai ketua OSIS sampai melupakan bahwa sekarang kamu ulang tahun. Jadi kami berencana buat kejutan untuk mu" Ucap Asuma-_sensei._

Entah kenapa rasa kesal ku jadi hilang. Aku tersenyum tipis menatap Asuma-_sensei _dan aku langsung menganggukkan kepala ku. Anggota OSIS dan teman sekelas ku langsung berteriak karena aku memaafkan mereka. Hah, mereka itu benar-benar deh. "Aku ingin tanya, siapa yang merencanakan semua ini? dan apakah ada yang mengambil dompet ku?" tanya ku.

"Ah sesi tanya-jawab nya nanti saja. Sekarang kamu tiup dulu lilin nya." ucap Naruto-dobe.

Semua yang ada disini langsung menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun dan tiup lilin. Setelah lagu berakhir, aku meniup lilin itu. Semua langsung bersorak. "Kita potong kue nya ya" ucap Sakura sembari duduk dan menyimpan kue nya di bawah.

Secara tiba-tiba Anggota OSIS dan teman sekelas ku ikut duduk dan aku juga ikut duduk di depan Sakura. Sakura memberikan pisau kepada ku. "Nih pakai untuk memotong kue ini. Jangan di pakai untuk membunuh semua yang ada disini karena mengerjai mu." ucap Sakura polos.

Semua yang ada di sana langsung tertawa begitu mendengar ucapan Sakura. Aku menuruti perintah Sakura dan memotong kue pertama. "Kue pertama buat siapa tuh?" ucap Temari dengan nada menggoda.

Aku menatap Sakura yang duduk di depan ku. Dia tersenyum kearah ku. Aku menatap ke samping dan ada Asuma-_sensei _yang menatap ku dengan wajah datar. Bingung, mau kasih ke orang yang kita cintai atau kepada orang yang sudah membimbing kita di sekolah ini? aku potong saja deh kue pertama yang ku potong ini sehingga membelah menjadi dua. "Ini kue buat Sakura karena dia adalah orang yang aku cintai dan Asuma-_sensei_ karena dia adalah orang yang sudah membimbing ku selama aku jadi anggota dan ketua OSIS_."_ Ucap ku.

Pertama aku memberikan kue itu pada Asuma-_sensei_ karena dia duduk nya dekat dengan ku. Dia mengucapkan terimakasih. Lalu aku memberikan sepotong kue ini kepada Sakura. Sakura menerimanya dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Sorak terdengar lagi di lapang ini. Tiba-tiba Sakura mencolek cream kue itu dan dia langsung menempelkan cream itu pada pipi ku. Dia tertawa. Dan secara tiba-tiba semua nya langsung melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sakura. Bahkan sampai ke dahi segala. Setelah itu mereka langsung saling menempelkan cream. "Sakura." ucap ku penuh penekanan.

"_Gomen-gomen, _Sasuke-_kun._" ucap nya sembari memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

Aku langsung berdiri dan pergi dari kerumunan teman-teman ku ini. Aku mengisyaratkan Sakura dan Naruto untuk mengikuti ku. "Ayo kue nya dipotong dan di bagikan sama Temari-_senpai_ saja." ucap Sakura.

Setelah Sakura dan Naruto-dobe menghampiri ku. Aku menatap tajam mereka berdua. "Aku minta maaf, Sasuke-teme." Ucap Naruto memasang wajah bersalah.

"Iya. Aku juga minta maaf." Ucap Sakura.

Aku menghela nafas melihat mereka berdua. "Aku sudah memaafkan kalian. Tapi, aku masih dendam pada mu dobe." Ucap ku sambil menatap nya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Hah? dendam karena apa?" ucap nya sembari memasang wajah bingung.

"Gara-gara kamu tadi waktu istirahat berteriak di depan kelas bahwa aku akan mentraktir teman-teman sekelas, dan kalian pergi ke kantin. Setelah itu aku sadar bahwa aku lupa bawa dompet yang aku simpan di tas. Aku di suruh bayar oleh ibu kantin tapi aku lupa bawa dompet. Dia tidak mengizinkan ku untuk membawa dompet ku di tas jadinya aku disuruh dia membersihkan kantin dan dapur kantin yang kotor nya itu amit-amit." Ucap ku sembari memukul-mukul lengan Naruto-dobe dengan perasaan kesal.

Sakura langsung tertawa begitu mendengar cerita ku. Sementara Naruto-dobe dia tertawa sembari menangkis pukulan ku ini. "Hahahaha... maafkan aku teme. Itu rencana ku dan teman sekelas kita." Ucap Naruto-dobe.

"Terus, dompet ku gak ada di tas."

Naruto-dobe langsung merogoh saku celana nya dan ternyata dia mengeluarkan dompet ku. Dia menyodorkan dompet itu pada ku. Aku langsung mengambil dompet ku itu dan langsung mengecek isi dompet ku ini. Kenapa uang nya sedikit mengurang? "Kenapa uang nya jadi sedikit?" tanya ku.

"I-itu tadi aku bayar setengah jajanan anak sekelas pake uang kamu. Setengah nya lagi di bayar sama kerja kamu tadi membersihkan kantin. Kami teman sekelas bekerja sama dengan ibu kantin dan juga Sakura. Hehe. Oh ya dan juga saat Anko-_sensei _ menyuruh mu untuk menulis catatan di papan tulis, itu ide teman sekelas juga." Ucap Naruto sembari mengusap rambut nya.

"Sedangkan Asuma-_sensei_ menyuruh Sasuke-_kun_ untuk membersihkan ruang OSIS, itu ide dari aku." ucap Sakura.

Aku menatap Sakura yang sedang tertawa pelan sembari menatap ku. Grrr, mereka semua memang ngeselin. Tapi sudah lah tak apa. "Kalian kurang ajar." Ucap ku.

"Hehe... maaf deh teme. Lain kali aku tidak akan mengerjai mu seperti tadi lagi." Ucap Naruto.

"Oy Naruto_-senpai_, sini." Teriak Kiba di dekat kerumunan OSIS dan teman sekelas ku yang sedang makan kue.

Naruto langsung menghampiri Kiba. Dan kini sekarang hanya tinggal aku dan Sakura. Aku menatap Sakura yang sedari tadi diam saja. Apakah dia akan memberi ku sebuah kado? Aku mengharapkan itu. "Sasuke-_kun, _tidak apa kan aku tidak memberi kado berupa barang?" ucap nya.

"Hn. Aku tidak butuh kado. Asalkan kamu mengingat ulang tahun ku itu sudah cukup membuat ku senang." Ucap ku sembari tersenyum kepadanya.

Iya sih memang iya. Aku senang kok dia mengingat hari ulang tahun ku ini secara aku lupa bahwa hari ini aku ulang tahun dan dia yang pertama kali mengucapkan selamat kepada ku. Kulihat wajahnya dia bersemu. "Tapi aku selalu memberi mu kado tiap hari kan?" ucap nya dengan wajah bersemu.

Kado setiap hari? "Hah? kado apa?" ucap ku tidak mengerti.

"Rasa sayang ku dan rasa cinta ku pada Sasuke-_kun_" ucap nya sembari tersenyum tulus kepada ku.

Entah kenapa jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, dan rasanya aku bahagia sekali mendengar ucapan itu dari Sakura. Aku langsung mendekat kearah nya dan aku langsung memeluk nya tanpa malu. Ku cium rambut nya dan ku lihat wajah nya. Aku mencium kening nya kemudian aku membenamkan kepala Sakura ke dada ku. "Terimakasih, Sakura. Itu kado yang sangatlah indah." Ucap ku.

"Sama-Sama, Sasuke-_kun. _Emm... kamu bersihkan wajah mu dari cream ini. Wajah mu jadi lengket." ucap Sakura sembari membersihkan sebagian cream yang ada di pipi ku.

"Iya-iya. Kamu bantu ya." ucap ku sembari menarik Sakura menuju kran yang ada di dekat lapang.

.

.

.

.

.

Nah, seperti itulah saat kemarin aku dikerjai habis-habisan oleh anggota OSIS, teman sekelas juga kekasih ku sendiri. Itu akan menjadi kenang-kenangan terindah sekaligus menyebalkan. Itu cerita ku, apa cerita mu?

FIN

OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU, UCHIHA SASUKE *Peluk-pelukSasuke*  
fict ini aku khusus kan buat ulang tahun Sasuke :D  
dan seperti biasa orang yang lagi ultah nya di kerjai dan SasuSaku lagi xD

apakah ceritanya aneh? ngebosenin? kepanjangan? kependekan? gak menarik?._.

seperti biasanya aku butuh saran, kritik, komentar dari para readers. jadi, review ya :)

terimakasih sudah mau membaca fict ku yang aneh ini dan sampai-samapai mereview fict ku ini x))


End file.
